Agsma
Agsma was a middleweight and lightweight robot which competed in Season 3.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. In season 3.0, Agsma competed as a middleweight multibot. It consisted of a small lifter robot, which was essentially a lightweight version of Neilson's middleweight, Logos, and a larger vertical spinner robot. It didn't perform well losing it's first fight against Die Fledermaus. In Season 5.0, Agsma returned. This time, only the lifting bot was used and it competed in the lightweight class. It was more successful here, winning two fights before being knocked out by Burning Metal. After BattleBots ended, Agsma competed in Steel Conflict. Robot History Season 3.0 Agsma's first and only match in Season 3.0 was against Die Flendermaus. Die Flendermaus won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Agsma was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Agsma's first opponent this season was Afterburner. Afterburner spun up quickly, and Agsma seemed very hesitant to hit it, but when it did, parts of Agsma flew, including Agsma's semicircular bumper. Afterburner got a little unsteady and appeared to be on the brink of doing a Mauler because something flew off it from the flailing and shaking. It was still alive, though. It hit Agsma one more time and bent its frame, killing it. This meant that Agsma was eliminated again. Season 5.0 Agsma's first match in Season 5.0 was against Chimera Mk. II. Agsma won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Manta. Agsma won by TKO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Burning Metal. Burning Metal won on a 27-18 judge's decision and Agsma was eliminated from the tournament again. 2004 NPC Charity Open Agsma's first fight here was against The Prosecutor. The Prosecutor came and fired it hammer but missed. Agsma bashed The Prosecutor who attempted to hit with its hammer. The Prosecutor finally managed to hit Agsma with the hammer while at the same time Agsma scooped up The Prosecutor and rammed it into the wall five times. On the fifth ram, The Prosecutor struck with its hammer. Agsma retreated, but later scooped The Prosecutor again and almost placed it in range of the pulverizer. Agsma rammed The Prosecutor into the wall once more. The Prosecutor struck again with its hammer and Agsma rammed The Prosecutor into the wall again, taking a hit from The Prosecutor again. The Prosecutor managed to hit Agsma again with the hammer. Agsma managed to scoop The Prosecutor again and pinned it to the wall. Agsma's next fight was against Amish Rebellion. Agsma scooped Amish Rebellion, but failed to do anything else. There wasn't much going on after that, but Agsma managed to scoop Amish Rebellion again and bash it into the wall. Amish Rebellion attempted to scoop Agsma, but Agsma kept driving away. Amish Rebellion tried getting around Agsma to attack, but Agsma kept its ramp in front. Agsma then shoved Amish Rebellion into the wall. Agsma's next opponent was Wipe Out #2. Agsma managed to scoop Wipe Out but Wipe Out escaped. Agsma ended up driving into Wipe Out's weapon, but escapeed at the last second. Agsma then attempted to scoop Wipe Out into the pulverizer, but Wipe Out escaped and Agsma ended up impaling itself into the wall and got stuck. Wipe Out freed Agsma, only to deliver it to the pulverizer, but Agsma escaped. The two then began circling each other for a while until Agsma charged and wound up stuck against the wall again. This time, Wipe Out chose to leave it there and beganto dance as Agsma was counted out. Wipe Out #2 won by knock-out and Agsma was now in the loser's bracket. Agsma's next opponent was Backlash. Both robots collided in the center of the arena, with the impact throwing Backlash over, allowing Agsma to slam it against the arena wall. However, Backlash attacked Agsma with the flywheel, flipping itself back over and immobilizing Agsma. Backlash continued to attack the immobile Agsma until it was counted out. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Multibots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from California